Citadel
by Calthy
Summary: Another Garrus/FemShep-Romance-Story
1. Chapter 1

Another Garrus/FemShep Romance.

I found an old one. I think I will take this into a Garrus-Shepi-Tali-thing where both are haunting down the love of Garrus :-D I am sorry for that but this one sentence when Tali gets back to the ship and Garrus is saying that he´s happy that she´s back – so to say – got me that idea. :-D Let´s see how things will work out.

Author´s Note: All rights belong to the right owners.

If I did any mistakes I want to apologize.

So let´s start!

Citadel

(It crackled between Garrus and Shepard.)

Samantha. "Hey Commander, you´ve got new private messages. "

"All right I´ll take a look, thank you Officer."

As soon as she opened the messages, her eyes widened:

Hey Shep. How about lunch with the crew at Citadel? After all what happened I´m sure we all need a break. Kaidan.

Shepard, I really need to get off those Monitors. I think Citadel would be the best idea. For all of us. Liara.

Hey Lola, my muscles are bored. I heard that they will get up at a place called Citadel. I think if we dock there and all spend some time there they will definitely get up. James

Hy, Hy, what if we take a stop at Citadel and enjoy our time all together at the bar? I could bring EDI with me eh I mean us to get some free time. Joker

(It went on like that.)

Are they kidding me? She went straight to the cockpit. "Commander what a surprise" Joker joked. "Wheres the mic?", she asked . "The what?". "You understood me, Joker." "Right on the left. Why? Do you want to?" he stopped in shock. Then he continued: "You really want to..." a look into her face confirmed his assumption. "Sooo you have to press the green buttom."

She started: "My beloved crew, why don´t you tell me directly that you all want to go to Citadel instead of giving me those chats with pretenses just to visit Citadel."

"Okay okay you got us" Joker admitted.

"I told them that this plan would not be clever" EDI answered.

"So" she continued "You guys won. We will dock at Citadel and visit the bar all together."

She heard a loud yeeeeeees out of the other rooms.

She left the cockpit with a smile...what a crew.

Garrus went out of the machinery place. Of course he heard the good news too. As he walked right to the table he saw Shepard coming out of the cockpit. He couldn´t believe his eyes...that smile. She looked so pretty. What a warm and lucky and lovely appearance she exuded. Wait. This is Commander Shepard. But a look wouldn´t hurt. He would definitely enjoy that.

"Garrus!" She waved at him. "I´ll see you later! Just promise that you will not drink the whole bar tonight. We need the whole finances for other things."

"I´ll try" He answered with his melting voice.

"Good!" she stepped out straight to the elevator.

The whole crew was excited. Jack helped Edi into an outfit which wasn´t as easy as they thought. "Well you look as good as you are" Jack admitted. They gave up and Edi stayed as robotic clotheless as she was. "That´s my girl" Jack said laughing.

Kaidan and Samantha met on the floor. "Hey Kaidan are you ready for the dance party?" "Dance party?" "Yes, Kaidan. Thats the Citadel bar." "I know" he answered. Did you also heard about the dance specials there?" "The what?" "The dance specials, Kaidan! Every night they got a different special there. One night there´s a time when music from the Salarians is played one night there is a time when there is just music from the turians. They never did human music but if I heard it right they will do now. Or better said: they want to try. I heard that even good dance boys will come to join and help them with that.". "Human music? They already think now that we are crazy." Samantha laughed "Come on Kaidan! I wanna see you dance tonight!" "Let´s see" he said quietly "Maybe with Shepard?" Samantha provoked. "Well..." He said and thought about that. "Kaidan I have to go on. I want to get ready right in time. See you!" With this words Samantha left a thoughtful Kaidan behind. He would dance with Shepard tonight no matter the costs.

Liara already chose an outfit. She went to Shepards cabin and knocked at the door. It opened. "Commander I´m so happy that we will do that!" She ran towards Shepard and embraced her. The Commander laughed. "I´m happy that you are happy" she said. "Commander do you already have an outfit too?" "Well..." she looked embarrassed at the floor. "Whats wrong Commander?" "I...well...the fashion was never mine. I don´t know." "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" Liara was shoked. "Okay okay I will do that!" She opened her closet. "Let´s see..." while she was searching Shepard sat down on the bed. "What about..." Liara started and quickly decided: "No. no no no." She looked at Shepard. "What is with this one?" She pulled out a blue dress. "Put that on!" She required. "Are you..sure?" Shepard asked. "Trust me." Liara said with a smile. "All right!" She went into the bathroom and changed. As she looked into the mirror she decided to open her plait. She had to wear her hair closed cause of all the combats and technical requirements and provisions. Her long locked brown hair fell down to her shoulders. Much better.

As she stepped out of the room Liara started to scream. As she gained back her frame she said with big excitement "OH YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"Well Im ok" Shepard admitted. "Now **you** are kidding Shep! You look amazing! We have to show the others!". "They will see later" Shepard decided. "Or better if not" she added quickly. "Nonsense!" Liara immediately said. Both laughed.

Kaidan and James met at the round crew table. The door opened and Garrus joined. James put two chairs against the table and started some pushups. "Are you all right?" Kaidan asked. "Of course! I have to pump up these wonderful muscles if we wanna step out soon."

 **Human** , Garrus thought.

"I don´t need that my body is already fine" Kaidan provoked. "You know nothing, bro" James backfired. Samantha consorted with them.

Joker went in "Ladys and Gentlemen let me present you my girl" He gestured wildly against the door. Edi went in. James apllauded and yelled "whoooohooo!". They all laughed.

A really excited Liara entered. She sat down full of engagement what the crew would say to Shepard. She really looked amazing!

"So just Shepard is left" Joker noticed. The door opened a last time and a beautiful woman made her way to the table.

Everyones eyes were on her. A great astonishment went through the crowd and some chins went open. Suddenly a big junk interrupted this atmosphere of shock and astonishment. Garrus bounced against the table. "S sorry" he admitted. "Guys nothing special here" Shepard said. "SHEPARD!" Samantha screamed "Of course! You look amazing!" "Well I think I´m just blue dabadee dabadei" Shepard said back laughing. Samantha and the other humans had to laugh too. Liara went to Garrus and asked "did you understand that joke?" "It´s something human. A very popular song." Kaidan answered as he had heared Liaras question. "Ah, thanks Kaidan."

Garrus couldn´t answer. Too big was his fascination on her. He never saw her like that. He never imagined...this blue dress fitted her perfectly. Her kind of blue eyes where lightened as she smiled. The dress gave her that perfect reflection. He was astounded. And her hair. Her hair..where this her real hair? Did she kept them all the time close? Didn´t he noticed that? Spirits he loves her hair. Such coils..Turian women don´t have that. He wants to slip his talons through them and explore them. What is just wrong with him.

"Let´s goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Samantha yelled.

"You look fabulous" Kaidan said as he walked near by Shepard when they leaved. "Well thank you Kaidan you and all of you guys look fabulous too!" She responded.

They entered Citadel and headed straight towards the bar. The music was already going with turian music. "Garrus this is your style you don´t dance?" James asked. A just cold "No" went out of the turians mouth. The barclub was quite full. All kinds of different species joined tonight: turians, salarians, humans even some krogans. "Let´s enjoy this night" Joker said out loud as everyone clinked their glasses together. The music switched from turian music to salarians. That was why the dance floor changed: the turians left and the salarians joined. A group of turian ladies went to the bar. They were unsure where to position themselves but as soon as they saw this sexy turian in his blue outfit they exactly knew where. They headed straight towards him. "Uh Garrus gets company" Kaidan joked. "Let´s make some space". He left his seat and took the other one on the opposite side. "Go for it" James said to Garrus and clapped his shoulder.

Maybe some distraction would help to get sexy Shepard out of his head. He was a turian! He has to focus on his turian instincts and stop focusing on this beautiful woman! This beautiful woman...TURIAN INSTINCT! TURIAN! His adrenalin pushed inside him as the turian females joined him. "Ladies. Let me have you a drink" He invited them and started chattalking.

"Shepard you have to dance tonight!" Samantha said excited "No no I don´t dance" Shepard admitted. "Please! You have to dance with ME!" "I´m not that good I don´t dance. We didn´t dance back on the military service." "Please! Just one dance! You have to promise me!" "Well let´s see" Shepard gave in. "Yes!" "But then you have to promise me a dance too" Liara said. "And to me too" it was Kaidan. "No, no, no!" Shepard answered. She looked at Garrus who was full in his conversation with this turian female group. She really needed distraction. "Or maybe...yes" Shepard said. "YEEEES SHE PROMISED!" Samantha yelled. "What? Shepard and dancing?" Joker joked. They laughed.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE ARE GLAD TO HAVE YOU ALL HERE TONIGHT! YOU ALL KNOW OUR SPECIAL PROGRAM! TONIGHT FOR THE FIRST TIME WE WILL PLAY THE HUMAN MUSIC SPECIAL! THANKS TO ALL THE HUMAN CREW, THE SALARIAN SALDANCERS AND THE TURIAN TECHNICALS! ENJOY!" the voice of the loudspeaker went off.

Human songs? What? Shepard was stuck. They wont...they wont..wont they? She couldn´t thought any further as the first song started:

watch?v=2-5QlreaKkU

ooooooh no!

"YEEEEES!" Samantha screamed! The dancefloor filled with humans and the turians and salarians left astounded of what this new kind of music or even dance would be.

"SHEPARD COME ON!" Liara and EDI, Joker and James sprinted to the dancefloor when the female voice sang her part. Of course Liara knew human songs too since Samantha played her enough times. No no Shepard thought. She stayed at the bar sipping at her glass of water. "Remember your promise?" Kaidan asked. "What?" she answered astounded. Right in the time with the music * _excuse me but I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight_ * he gripped her hips * _and I might take you home with me if I could tonight_ * he pulled her against his corpus and with * _and baby Ima make you feel so good tonight_ * he moved her hips in the same rhythm as his hips. "NO NO KAIDAN NO!"

With * _tonight I will love love you tonight_ * he hauled her behind him to the dance floor straight to the others.

"whuuuu" Liara screamed. "Right in time Shepard!" Samantha yelled.

The salarians were astounded by this new kind and started nodding with their heads to the rhythm **they** thought they explored right. But of course they were totally offstep.

* _Hey give me everything tonight_ * Some of the humans started to jump, throwing their arms into the air. * _give me everything tonight_ * Samantha and Liara gripped Shepards arms and pulled them with theirs in the air too. Oh noo Shepard thought "Come on Shepard let´s have some fun!" Liara said. She moved her hips in the right rhythm striking against Shepards.

Garrus eyes widened as he saw Shepard and Kaidan. What was this for a stupid human music? Well he will not get interrupted by some totally on adrenlin high being humans. He turned back to his ladies. The picture of beautiful Shepard wouldn´t disappear so he took another drink. And now she really is on the dancefloor. All right. Another shut. Focus on your turians...he said angrily to himself.

"WE ARE GLAD YOU ENJOYED OUR FIRST SONG! THE NEXT ONE IS COMING! ENJOOOOY!" the speakers.

watch?v=jtggDm-5zSk

"Whuuuuuu I LOVE this song!" Samantha said. "Not bad" Joker admitted, the perfect song for EDI and him. Shepard just did the standard move from right to left not even moving her hips as suddenly someone pulled her to * _girl I got you so high_ * in the air. Kaidan! Astounded of this quick speeded up trip in the air and that quick back down to the ground a smile went through her face. Kaidan smiled back too, gripped her hands and moved his hips in the right rhythm animating Shepard to do the same as she did. He had to acknowledge that it still looked strange but she did it. Shepard moved her head from right to left as her hair followed in a sexy move. Was she really doing this? Dancing? It seemed so. Her view went to another human group as she noticed someone. Their eyes met. Was this? Impossible. He? Here?! Really?! No! She knew she had to flee but Kaidan was holding her hands tight. So this would become an really interesting evening.

"Shepard here you go!" Kaidan said as she turned her view back on him. He let their arms swing together in the rhythm of the music.

The song went over.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! NOW THE NEXT SONGS ARE STARTING! ARE YOU READY FOR SOME HIIIIIIIP-HOOOOP?" the dancefloor crowed screamed "yeeeeeeeeeees" as the turians and salarians looked to each other unaware of what the speakers are talking about. "HERE WE GO!"

Spirits please not another song. Garrus definitely had enough after these two. "You sexy turian wanna give us another drink?" He was interrupted by this females. "Barkeeper another drink for the ladies you heard them." He tried to get the focus back on these females.

watch?v=63ce-cCSdNI

"Uh know it´s becoming professional" Samantha admitted. "We have to go" Shepard said knowing that this would be a hip hop mood. She went to the other turians and salarians followed by Samantha Liara James and Kaidan who wanted to make space for these hip hoppers. Joker and EDI stayed on the dancefloor not knowing what would happen next. A group of young very good trained men started to overtake and dominate the dancefloor with their professional hip hop moves. "EDI OUT!" Joker yelled pulling EDI with him away to the border where Shepard and all the others stood.

"Huh they are very hot!" Samantha said. "Oh yes!" Liara agreed. The salarians wondered how flexible those humans were. They didn´t even know that males could be so movable. They were just astounded so they started clapping - unfortunately in the totally wrong rhythm. But as the music was louder than their clapping it didn´t bothered.

As the refrain of the second * _talk dirty to me_ * sounded the man in the front pointed out with his moves to Shepard. It was like he knew her. With his moves he started to provoke her to dance with him. "How funny. Shepard?" Kaidan asked. Shepard shook her head by crossing her arms. "Is there anything we don´t know Commander?" James asked. "Everything is fine James" she replied.

The third song was over.

What is going on there? Garrus asked himself. The females wanted him, he knew that. Everything spoke for that. But did he wanted them too?

The man in the front went straight to Shepard. "I know you can" he said, grabbed Shepards hand and pulled her right into the middle of the dance floor. NO she thaught "I don´t want to" she said angrily. "Well now you have to."

"SHEPARD" Samantha yelled. "Does anyone know something?" Liara asked. "What? That Shepard isn´t the best dancer? I´ll think we all know" Joker said.

Immediately the next song started:

watch?v=Eu5gdsR7Lu4

The man started to dance as sexy and as professional as usual. All the girls melt. Shepard just stood there like a staff.

* _No-one's gonna tell you to freaky like me, freaky like me, freaky like freaky like me_ * He gribbed her on her hips, then her arms and pulled her against him. "Show me what you´ve learned" he said by flipping Shepard out of his arms in form a pirouette by holding her as her turns finished on one hand. Now she had ambition. With the next move she was into it. She hauled out her hip hop moves which she learned when she was younger and impressed the whole crowd. "Hah I knew it!" said the man joining her in her moves. Together they fit perfectly. "What are you doing here?" she asked him between their moves. "Well you know I´m one of the best dancers of the whole world so why not become the best dancer of the galaxy?" he asked ironical. He remembered well the lessons they had together when she was younger.

All mouth were opened. "I didn´t know she..." Samantha admitted. "Me.. me neither", it was Liara. "Who would have known THAT?!" James said.

As the song went off all applauded and yelled.

"Hey! IF YOU WON´T TALK WITH US ANYMORE WE LEAVE!" the turian females said as they stood up and left a perplex Garrus behind. He was in shock. No one would have expected such sexy dance moves. She looked amazing. Her hips, her hair, her feeling for the rhythm. He couldn´t let his eyes off her. The only thing that wasn´t perfect was this human male dancing with her. Shit, the turian females had left. He could no longer help himself. He knew he wants her. Now it is his turn.

The music stopped.

Enough is enough, Garrus thought. Before a next stupid human song would come up he has to make his step in. He wants her, he wants her so badly.


	2. Chapter 2 Elegance and Decadence

„Shepard. You danced quite marvelous."

"Oh Garrus, marvelous?"

"Sure."

"Come the fuck on, who taught this turian that vocabulary? Is it you Joker?"

"No Commander"

She looked at Joker and shook her head. "Right…" he couldn't be it.

"Hey!" Joker noticed her possible thoughts and laughed.

Garrus solved:

"Well, Shepard, if I´m in the right mood….then...you can hear those….how did you call it? _vocabularies_ more often…"

"So watching me dancing gives you the right mood?"

"You just hit the spot, Shepard."

"Oh, I am glad that I do, Garrus."

 _Come on turian….make her fall for you…make her go with you just like you do with turian woman._

"Shepard. How about…"

"About what?"

"Damn. I…"

"Did calibrating got you that bad my turian?"

 _Wait. That went someway horrible._

"Indeed, I am your..turian…which honours me gladly. I mean great. And…maybe….yes.. you are right."

"How were your turian ladies doing?"

"Uhm..well..they quite…disappeared..I suppose.."

"Oh Garrus. You screwed it up, huh?"

"For sure it was the music. We…turians have another..kind of..style."

Shepard laughed and hit him on his shoulder. "You´re a damn liar."

He laughed too. "Or maybe I just can´t lie to You, Shepard."

"You better shouldn´t."

Their eyes were fixed on each other. None of them looked away. This intensive gaze of blue and a for Shepard unusual, unidentifiable colour of his eyes were unlocking the laws of time – forming their little own new definition of it in which one second lasts for one hour.

Minutes passed by.

A gentle whispering went through this calmness: "There´s something going on between them, isn´t it?" Liara asked James. "Si" he whispered back.

The turian coughed. "I suppose…I….need…some fresh air. If you want to you can follow me, Shepard."

"I will Garrus, I will. But first let me handle my business."

"Whatever it is Shepard. Whatever it is. I´ll wait for you outside."

"Fine"

Garrus left and Shepard searched for her latest marvelous dance partner.

She spotted him, approached him boldly and grabbed him by the collar.

"Don´t you dare do this to Me again."

He choked.

"Mhhhhhhhhhm…"

"Good. Our dance times are fucking over – are we clear."

"Clear, Shep."

Thanks to gravitation he fell back to the ground.

"Better be the best dancer in this whole galaxy. Make these little minutes we shared the floor worth it for me."

"I will not disappoint you, Commander."

"Fine."

He saluted after doing a little break dance move and Shepard made her way to the exit. "ça m'énerve" she murmured in french. Since James spoke sometimes in his language she was supposed to have her own one or even some few more too.

A blueish arm made its way around her hip. "Oh Shepard, I am so glad that you took us out here and those beautiful dancing moves! And you do look so absolutely gorgeous in that dress! Next time we will add some make-up on your pretty face too – you will look amazing with it!"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Yes Shepard, I will do it for you, I´m already so excited."

"Make-Up? This better has to be a joke."

"Shepard, no. Why? I´m really serious!"

"Liara am I supposed to shoot you now?"

"I! No! SHEPARD!"

"I give you two seconds to change the topic."

"Geology?"

"Much better."

While Liara expressed her newest researches they finally made their way out.

"Oh Dr. Tsoni! Salarian big fan of your discoveries. Please let´s have a chat with us."

His little finger pointed to two other salarians who nodded with their heads quickly caused by their excitement, "sure everyone will profit from discussion."

Liara shrugged, "Commander?"

"Of course, go for it, Dr. Tsoni."

The asari smiled and the new formed research-group left.

Meanwhile: They were meeting on the lower deck on the Citadel. Since everyone seemed to be or to participate in this party at the Citadel-club-bar the whole floor right next to the stairs was filled with emptiness for them. The quarian woman looked hectically to her right and her left – making sure that for sure surely no one was watching. Her partner made his way up to her. That asshole had brought two other persons of his kind with him – couldn´t he stand her alone?!

"Hello my dear lady." The anonymous male approached her with a marvelous grin.

"Oh stop it. I am not your dear lady. I am just fulfilling my job."

"Oh the lady gets naughty?"

"No."

"Well, well. I have another job for you."

"Don´t touch me."

"Oh? Don´t? Are you sure?"

He flipped with his fingers sharp and his two background shadows stepped forward into the illuminated area where the quarian woman was standing.

With a grip of steel they encircled the quarians wrists.

"No!"

The leader of the trio stepped forward slow and was about to touch the shaking woman in front of him as they were immediately interrupted:

"Hey!" Shepard went down the stairs. Suddenly the atmosphere filled with a new element: Astonishment.

With a flow of excitement Shepard stormed through the target.

Garrus was sitting on a bench in front of the little Citadel park and looked up to the sky. The cold fresh air of the night was very pleasing. Then he heard her voice. Shepard. Something was going on. He instantly stood up and searched for her.

Loud kicks and fist-hits were heard through the hall and as Garrus has made his way unto them it was already over. Shepard just had knocked out three male asaris.

"You´re too late, Garrus."

"I…see…", he sighed and took a step next to her, happy that she was unhurt.

"My arm hurts. Do you think it is broken?"

"We´ve got a doctor on board, Tali, Dr. Chakwas, she will look after you. I am a Commander and not a graduate nurse."

"Thanks…sure..Ah…Ouh…that hurts."

Joker and Edi neared them, "everything okay Commander?"

"Take her back on the ship."

"Sure Commander. Three? What a triple-triumph."

"It´s under my performance, Joker." she joked.

"Of course Commander. Come on you..whatever you are."

"Tali Zorah Nar Rayya a quarian."

"A qua? Well, yes. Let´s go the Commander gave us an order we either better obey or die."

"I…uh…"

"Just kidding."

They walked away.

Garrus and Shepard decided to sit back together on a bench.

"So algorithm. You have to tell and explain to me more about that stuff in the future and also about your adroit calibrating."

"You are interested in my work, Shepard? You verily would like to know and go into the details of calibrating?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Oh Shepard. You are making me blush – as long as this is possible for a turian."

Shepard suddenly felt his "hand"-movements on her back. His outstretched arm layed lazy over the bench board right behind her. He definitely made use of this position.

They were sitting there for a few moments longer.

"Let´s head back to the ship, turian. We got work to do and I have to watch our new guest."

They certainly did.

Authors note: Still calibrating the English – this will still take some month :-D


	3. Chapter 3 Tension

Shepard and Garrus entered the Normandy. They walked into the Combat Information Center, side by side.

"There they are! We´ve been waiting for you, Commander." One of the crew-member spoke up.

Hearing this good news, Tali turned to them immediately. She knew that both of them had spent some private time together, so she was very happy to see them finally back on the ship. Although, her view clearly was just upon the turian. Garrus looked gorgeous as always. She inspected him very carefully. Did he forget her? A queasy feeling spread through her.

"So? What´s up?" Shepard asked .

"Commander, over here."

Some human soldiers called her over, away from the turian.

Garrus sighed as she moved away but his eyes still watched her. These computer scientists should better have a good reason, something truly important, to call Shepard over.

Together with their Commander they discussed vigorously all newest updates.

Tali was still staring at Garrus. She noticed his new uniform, he looked incredibly sexy. And his wonderful eyes..why wasn´t he looking at her? She wanted to experience his special turian view, she wanted to read in his eyes, to lose herself fully into them. They were so strong, his expression so… confidential. But the turians view was on the Commander. Still. He watched Shepard as if she was…oh no….was it already too late? Just..overreacting..you are…overreacting, Tali said to herself. The now frustrated quarian rubbed her helmet shyly. Then, suddenly, his head turned towards her. Maybe it is not too late, Tali thought tensed. She was excited what he was about to do.

Garrus nodded and then his gaze turned back to Shepard.

Really? Tali thought. She had to do something.

The quarian cleared her throat.

Garrus looked back at her.

It works! Tali thought.

She did it again.

Now he looked confused. His mandibles flicked quickly as if he was trying to scan something, trying to understand. Suddenly, he shook himself. "Mhhh, sure."

Then he approached her in a hurry.

"Tali….how could I forget this…I... didn't I mention it?"

She just shook her head.

"Oh..mmmh…well…then…I´ll have to do it now. I´m.. sorry.. I was just...as humans use to say: Away in…. thoughts…. I suppose. So. Let me get things straight here: It´s nice to have you back, Tali."

At last he had noticed her.

"Oh Garrus. That took a bit long but I forgive you."

"Glad..."

"But..like humans use to say? Does it mean…Your interest in humans increased?"

"Well, mmm. Let´s see….I am... working… with humans…apparently much…as you already know, so…it might be useful, let me put it this way Tali, to..yeah… to come… along with each other…"

"Oh? You changed, Garrus."

The turian leaned against the wall and turned his gaze again back at Shepard.

Tali felt a bit jealous, Garrus had never shown that increasing interest to her species - to her quarians. But there also weren't much on the ship compared to humans so she just had to understand that point. She very well knew that it wasn't just about the human crew or about his human work partners it was far more about Shepard.

When he saw her deeply focused in their little update-conversation, he turned his view back at the quarian woman right in front of him.

"I…. don't think so, Tali. I´m still the best when it comes down to guns." He added while he grinned brightly: "and of course the best one for a lot of other - as they use to say here..lovely ...things…too. "

She giggled,"You have to show me that."

"I will. Yeah, I… definitely will. When we are on our mission today,Tali, I will."

The happy quarian woman gained something like goose bumps every time he mentioned her name. His amazing voice!

The humans finally finished and Shepard joined the two aliens. Garrus straightened up immediately and faced the Commander. Shepard gave him a quick nod filled with a little smile. Joy spread through the turians heart.

Tali instead was still turned towards Garrus. She totally romanced: His amazing build…ouuh his perfect height…then suddenly the voice of the Commander gained her Garrus-flattered attention.

"Tali. Forgive me. When we met on the Citadel I forgot to welcome you properly."

Shepard stretched out her hand and with her not hurting left arm Tali took it and they shook hands. "Thank you…Commander Shepard."

The door bounced up.

"Dr. Chawkas. How´s her arm doing?" Shepard asked as the doctor went in.

"It was not even broken." the Ice Brandy-fan answered professionally cold while she shook her head disgustedly.

"I understand. Tali. How are you feeling?"

Now, finally, the quarian turned fully to the Commander as well. Even if she wanted to face Garrus much longer, other things were more important. Surely she could observe him again later.

"Shepard I…feel well now. Yes. I do. It was just so…shocking…"

The human Commander crossed her arms.

"Excuse me? That was shocking? Did that thing really shock you? Wanna stand in front of a reaper? I don't need instable little birds who are getting shocked by that kind of little things. I need real strong soldiers. With guts. Am I clear enough?"

"I have guts!"

"Then, show it. Prove it to me. We´re going on a mission today, Tali. Be prepared."

She stepped away. The light-shocked quarian stared at the turian. Garrus just shrugged his shoulders. Then he cleared his throat as he noticed her inconvenience.

"She´s…just... having a bad day. Wait….mm…no…that's not.. it….shit. I mean…She didn't have a bad day…she´s….mhh."

"No, no..it is my fault..I..was too…I…exaggerated. It is just…ouh…" she rubbed her arm shyly.

"Tali…" Garrus neared her when he noticed her weakness. "These motherfuckers got what they deserved." He reached out with his right arm and touched her left arm softly, rubbing it lightly. In a hurry Tali lifted her helmet up looking straight at the turians face - she was very glad for this loving gesture of him. He cared for her and if this wasn't even enough he also touched her! On top of that this wasn't even just a touch it was even more he was really she couldn't believe that he was really rubbing or far more he was really stroking her! "Ouh Garrus" she spoke charmed.

Right at that moment two human soldiers stepped into the area.

"Whuuu have you seen the Commander? She´s deeply pissed."

"Yeah. Her typically hardcore pissed head-shaking. We are fucked up are we?"

"Kind of."

"I know I know."

"Well I guess or I even suggest: Our Commander supposedly just needs a good fuck".

The turian flinched and stopped to caress the quarian.

Suddenly a loud noise, a loud bang gained the attention of everyone.

"Garrus!" Tali stormed towards him. "Stop!" she caressed his arm the one with whom he had stroked her few seconds ago. "Please, he´s getting not enough air!" Unsuccessful, Garrus didn't even react to her touches or words so she tried it again: "Garrus, let him go. Stop! You are overreacting! It is Shepard. She is fine. Garrus really it is Commander Shepard she can get through this she is.." "Not in my damn presence.",he murmured angrily.

"Shit! This was just a joke calm the fuck down turian!" the other human yelled. "You shitty alien!" "Better shut up or I´m shooting shit out of you, guess who´s looking shitty then, human." "All right, all right fine I was just kidding!" "Then…for the next time… I´ve got a suggestion for you…be more careful with your jokes." He´s losing the pressure and the human breaks down, hardly coughing.

"Where are you going Garrus?" Tali asked totally confused.

"Preparing for the mission."

Without another view upon her Garrus had left the room. Tali felt sad. She sighed. No, being sad wouldn't help her to gain his attention again. So she had to prepare for the upcoming mission as well. She did not want to disappoint either one of them, neither Garrus nor Shepard.

When they met once again at the entrance passage of the Normandy, there was an awkward view exchange going on between Garrus and one of her Officers. Shepard knew them very well enough to know that something happened. There had to be something going on for sure, so she checked on it:

"Garrus what-"

"Just a little lesson…"

Shepard cocked her head:

"Careful, Garrus."

"Sure..mm… sure, Shepard."

"I´m fine Commander" her soldier admitted.

The Commander nodded. Then she spotted Tali.

"We´re going, everyone´s here. I want no distraction, am I clear?"

"Clear."

"Where´s this little mission located?"

"Geth dreadnought Garrus."

"I understand…"

On their way the turian noticed how kind of sad and tensed Tali looked. So he wanted to ´break the ice´. He wanted to encourage her a bit, to cheer her up for the upcoming mission. For sure Shepard couldn't need distracted or sad soldiers or even worse not enough concentrating ones. Her gesture looked truly weak as well, on top of all that, so he definitely wanted to motivate her. Even back at C-Sec someone with such an attitude would have been a really big disappointment to all of the Officers. The there working turian Officers had a strong and hard discipline. But this wasn't C-Sec. This was the Normandy. Now he could handle things the way he always wanted. Thanks to one person, on top, a very very special person:

"Thank you, Shepard", he nearly whispered, verily relieved. He thought that no one had heard him but Shepard turned towards him. She looked into his eyes, deeply. Spirits… he couldn´t move. Shit, she definitely had heard him.

He was stoned. He couldn't even flick his mandibles he was unquestionably turian-stoned. He remembered that he experienced this back on the Citadel and also on the Normandy. Being more specific when Shepard was dancing and when he saw her on the ship in her dress. But to be honest he was experiencing this a way far more often: When she laughs or even just a little smile of her could be enough to cause it.

"I….." he started as he slowly gained back his frame.

Shepard knew exactly what he meant, to what he was referring to. After all they knew each other long and arising thereby also well enough. She positioned her finger in front of her lips symbolizing him to shush. Then she nodded professional towards him but combined with a very caring, warm and also friendly view. Garrus felt how his heart smashed against his ribcage. "Mmmh", he nodded back.

Then they both looked in different directions.

After a few seconds Garrus cleared his throat and focused Tali. He had to take action:

"So….surprise, surprise. I´ve got some….as humans use to say… **marvelous** ….turian-chocolate. You.. can have some Tali, I´ll invite you to it, once we're back."

„Chocolate, huh? How boring."

"Well, that goes for you, Shepard, but.. I like that yes, I do.. and I would like it, Garrus thank you." Happiness filled the quarian.

"Indeed Shepard….for you it has to be….something… wilder. Can´t calm the Commander with some chocolate, can I?" Damn these hard beating organs. Shepard was looking straight into his eyes again.

"You know me. And now focus! I don't want any interruptions here of any social affairs am I clear?"

"Clear."

Once they were back on the ship Garrus offered Tali the spoken of chocolate in the main hall. Shepard , standing with her arms crossed at the opposite side of them just sighed and thought what the hell of little age kindergarten that was.

Don't they look cute? She heard some whispering. Garrus heard it too, he turned quickly towards the Commander: "Shepard. Want some too?" "Not now Garrus. Good bye." "Wait…where are you going?" "See you later." "See you Shepard." Tali giggled and took more of the turians chocolate. Garrus asked "Shepard?" "Calibrating, Vakarian."

The elevator doors closed behind her.


End file.
